Cupcakes
by RosetheWolfgirl
Summary: It's another short one but it is still cute. Mai makes cupcakes and Naru wants one but Mai won't give him one. Naru really wants a cupcake. review and message me your thoughts!


Cupcakes

Naru's POV

The sweet scent of something baking was in the air at the SPR office and it was honestly driving me insane. I loved the way it lingered in the office and somehow passed through the closed office door. I already knew who was in the kitchen baking. Mai. She strolled in the office as cheerful as ever this morning barely on time (as usual I might add) and she poked her head in my office with a hint of joy in her eyes. Those eyes made me stop breathing for a second but as usual I quickly masked any expressions I had and glared at Mai. She ignored my glare and beamed happily "Hey Naru, Do you mind if I use the oven today"? I looked at her and smirked slightly "As long as you don't set the kitchen or yourself on fire then I don't see a problem with it". Mai's face turned different shades of red as she muttered something about an "idiot scientist" and "I won't share with you" as she stormed off and slammed the door behind her.

That was an hour ago. Now this sweet smell was interrupting me and my stack of paperwork. What in the world was she making? It was bugging me to death. Finally; I gave in and open the door to the office and silently headed straight for the kitchen. As I got closer, I heard humming and the smell of sweetness became almost overwhelming. I poked my head in to see Mai humming and putting chocolate frosting on…cupcakes? She wasted her time where she could be making me tea and doing her work to make cupcakes? I leaned against the frame of the door as I watched Mai humming silently to herself as she frosted more vanilla cupcakes with chocolate frosting. Well… they do look really good and smell really good too. He heard is stomach growl silently and he twitched. He looked on the other side of Mai to see freshly brewed tea. His tea. The tea he hasn't asked for yet. Either the was some sort of special occasion that he missed the notice of or she just felt like baking today… and making his tea without him asking her to do so. Suddenly Mai cheered silently to herself but loud enough for him to hear "Done"! I felt a smirk coming on as I spoke up loud enough to scare Mai "Well I am glad to see the kitchen in one piece but I don't see why you had to waste my precious time on making cupcakes". She jumped up high and whirled around with a startled look and then she glared at me as she gathered up the cupcakes, tea, and tea cups on a tray and headed toward me "Well, I'm sorry for wasting your time". I reached for a cupcake but she pulled the tray away from my grasp before I could pluck one from the tray. Mai looked at me and "humph"! and she stomped passed me and sat on the couch in the living room placing the cupcakes on the table.

I was about to ask Mai what the cupcakes were for when the door bursted open with Monk gleaming happily with the rest of the SPR gang in tow. Everyone reached for a cupcake and sat on the couch and began eating. Lin suddenly appeared from his office with a grunt and grabbed a cupcake and began eating it. Lin looked at me and noticed the slight confusion on my face. "Today is the day when we all became a team together a year ago". I just nodded and looked at everyone else sitting on the couch. I glared at everyone and sighed "Need I remind everyone that this is not a coffee shop, lounge, or a café". I reached for a cupcake anyway but a hand smacked mine away. I glared at the hand at look at Mai as she moved the tray of cupcakes away from my grasp. "You don't get one because you were mean to me earlier" she pouted. Burst of chuckles filled the room as I felt one of my eye's slightly twitching. I sighed and reached for a cupcake but the tray was once again pulled away from me. I reached again. Trays moves further. Tried again. Tray moves further away. One more time. Tray moves all the way to the other side of the table. Twitch of annoyance. Lin chuckles. "If you don't give me a cupcake Mai, I am deducting your pay for this week". Mai's face turned different shades of red once again. I almost let out a chuckle myself. Almost. It was soo easy to annoy her that I made it one of my daily routines to annoy her at least seven or eight times a day… or an hour. She twitched and almost gave in but then said "NO… not until you at least say that me making cupcakes wasn't a waste of your time". I glared at her. There was no way I was going to admit that to her. Not in my lifetime. Lin tried to suppress a chuckle and almost drop his cupcake in the process.

Lin's quick POV

When I heard that I tried hard not to laugh as it would stir up Naru and Mai even more. I grunted trying to hide my laugh then I saw Naru glaring at me. I felt something slipping from my hand and quickly caught my cupcake as it almost fell to the floor.

Back to Naru's POV

I glared at him and then back at Mai. "No, Mai, just give me one" Mai glared at me as she at her cupcake slowly. Teasing me. I twitched again. "Mai" I glared putting my hand out to her for her to put a cupcake in "unless you want your pay to be deducted I suggested you give me one" Mai looked at me with confused eyes "but you said earlier that making them was a waste of time…so why should I give you one when they are a waste of time". "…"I sighed "They are..not.. a waste of time, Mai" I glared turning away. Only Mai can make me lose sometimes. I felt something soft and warm in my hand and I turned to look as a steaming cup of tea was placed in my face by a gleaming Mai. "Thank you" she beamed as she sat back down eating her cupcake. I silently sipped my tea and glared at the cupcake in my hand. I took a bite. It was really delicious. But I still glared at it. Stupid cupcake. I ate it quickly and glared at Mai. She hasn't won yet! "Mai"! she jumped clearly startled. She looked up at me with some frosting on her face. Perfect. "Come into my office Mai" I said coolly walking to my office and opening the door for her as she slowly entered cautiously. Good she should be. As soon as I closed the door I heard stifled laughter coming from the other side. I turned to look at Mai who was licking frosting off her fingers. I wanted to help her. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close putting her fingers to my lips and slowly licking frosting off her fingers. She gasped and I pulled her closer and licked that piece off frosting off her surprised face. I let her go and opened the office door. She took at as a sign to leave. I looked at her and called out for her as she hurried into the kitchen "Mai...Tea".


End file.
